


That's insane

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [56]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Business, Deals, F/M, Marriage, Protective Oliver Queen, Protectiveness, Wayne Enterprises, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: There has been a break-in at Felicity's apartment and everything is smashed down and ruined. They wonder whether it's about Felicity and Curtis' start-up or Felicity being married to the Green Arrow.





	That's insane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 232 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was walking to her old apartment and she was holding her take-away coffee in her hand. She really needed some coffee before starting a new day at work. Today they were going to have a brainstorm with Curtis and she had to get enough caffeine before it.

Felicity took a huge sip of coffee and gulped it down as turned to look for the keys from her purse. She had changed her smart locks after Alena had hacked them. Sometimes it was better to old-fashion inventions instead of new gadgets although Felicity found it hard to admit to herself. As Felicity reached the front door of her old apartment and kept digging her purse, she almost spilled the coffee all over the corridor. 

She cursed out loud: “Oh, frack.”

“I thought you would appreciate coffee much more. Now you’re just spilling it all over the place,” Curtis teased as came behind Felicity.

Felicity let out a small squeak and spun around. She exclaimed: “Curtis! Don’t do that. You scared me half-dead.”

Curtis chuckled but raised his hands up in the air in surrender before saying: “Sorry about that.”

Felicity shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. Then her eye caught the keys in Curtis’ hand and she gestured towards the door while she said: “Do you mind?”

“Oh yeah. Of course. I mean I don’t mind,” Curtis mumbled and rushed to unlock the door.

When he put the key in the keyhole, the door opened slightly although Curtis hadn’t unlocked the door yet. Curtis gave a worried look to Felicity and he asked: “Have you already been here today?”

“Of course not,” Felicity answered and bit her bottom lip nervously. She hadn’t been in the apartment since she had visited Gotham City and neither had Curtis. Something was terribly wrong.

Felicity and Curtis looked at each other silently until she nodded and Curtis pushed the door open. Curtis tensed up and was prepared for an attack. Yet, nothing happened. There was no one in the apartment but the whole place was a complete mess. Their working space was destroyed and the computers were smashed down. Every piece of tech was fallen apart on the floor.

Felicity couldn’t help but stare at the disaster and she had to press her hand on her mouth to prevent a sob. She dropped her purse and the coffee cup on the floor. She looked at her computers and whimpered while she mumbled against her hand: “Oh my babies. What have they done to you?”

Then she almost ran to her computers although Curtis tried to stop her. He shouted behind her: “Felicity, don’t touch anything.”

Felicity wanted to knelt next to her computers and check out if there was something to save. Nevertheless, it seemed unlikely. Besides, Curtis was right – they needed to sweep the whole area for evidence, like DNA samples, so she could touch nothing. Curtis came next to her and pressed his hand on her shoulder.

He asked with concern: “What do you think? Is this about our start-up or you being the wife of the Green Arrow?”

Felicity shrugged and said desperately: “I have no idea. I thought we’re already past people wanting to revenge on Oliver through me or William. And how could this be about our start-up?”

Curtis tapped his index finger on his jaw and reasons out loud: “Well, we agreed to work with Wayne Enterprises and Bruce Wayne is a complicated person with many enemies. Not everyone is going to like the idea of him getting closer to Star City as well.”

“But our cooperation is still a secret. No one was supposed to know about it,” Felicity huffed out but continued: “I guess nothing is a secret in our world anymore.”

Curtis patted her shoulder blades comforting and he suggested: “I think you should call Oliver. He’s going to get a heart attack if he finds about this from a noisy reporter.”

Felicity nodded in agreement and went to fetch her phone from her purse. She dialed Oliver’s number and tried to calm herself down. The last thing she needed was Oliver panicking and over-reacting when he misinterpreted her distress. She definitely didn’t need more protection.

Felicity pressed her phone against her ear and almost immediately Oliver answered. He asked, sounding surprised: “Felicity?”

“Hi, babe. I’m sorry to bother you,” Felicity started and she knew she had already messed up. She didn’t usually apologize for calling her husband.

Oliver answered quickly: “You could never bother me, Felicity. What’s going on?”

Felicity hesitated for a while and Oliver asked with concern: “Felicity?”

Felicity took a deep breath and blurted out: “There has been a break-in at my apartment. Everything is ruined and broken.”

As soon as the words had left her lips, Felicity exhaled sharply. Oliver was silent for a while but soon Felicity could hear how he was already moving. Oliver informed her: “I’ll be there in five. Don’t touch anything. Are you sure the intrudes aren’t there anymore?”

“I don’t think so,” Felicity answered hesitantly but decided to add: “I’m perfectly safe. Curtis is here with me.”

“Okay. Good,” Oliver breathed out and Felicity knew he was already heading to his bike.

She mumbled more to herself than to Oliver: “I don’t know why my alarms didn’t go off like they should have.”

“Be careful, Felicity,” Oliver said worriedly and Felicity smiled at her husband’s concern.

“I promise to be extra careful for the next five minutes until you get here,” Felicity promised and she couldn’t hide her laughter which sneaked into her tone.

“See you soon,” Oliver said and ended the call.

Curtis asked from the other side of the apartment: “He’s coming, right?”

Felicity nodded and answered: “Yeah. He’ll be here in less than five minutes.”

Curtis nodded in understanding and threw his arms up in the air with frustration. He cursed out loud and groaned. Then he whined: “Don’t those idiots know how much these things cost. Luckily, we’ve an insurance but still. It’s going to take weeks to get replacement equipment.”

Felicity ran her hand over her head and ponytail before mentally shaking herself. She needed to get her head in the game. She started digging her purse and took out her tablet. She typed furiously and checked out every CCTV tape nearby for any suspicious activity. Curtis came next to her and he looked at the tapes over her shoulder. 

Then Oliver rushed inside and he scanned the room for the possible threats. He relaxed a bit when he saw Felicity standing in the middle of the room, holding her tablet. Felicity smiled at him reassuringly and Oliver nodded slightly. He walked to Felicity and pressed a small kiss on the top of her head.

“Hi,” he whispered and let go of her.

Felicity responded and pushed her glasses back up: “Hi, yourself. Don’t say you broke any laws when drove here.”

“I’m not worried about the traffic police,” Oliver said quickly and Felicity wanted to roll her eyes at him. Yet, she didn’t do it because she knew how worried Oliver must have been. If she believed Oliver was in danger, she wouldn’t care any laws, either.

Oliver started walking around the room, taking in every small detail and assessing the scene. Felicity let out a frustrated groan and said annoyed: “I need my computers. This tablet is useless right now. I have to go to the bunker.”

Oliver was still walking around the apartment but he nodded absent-mindedly. Abruptly, Oliver halted as his eyes caught something. He walked to the broken computers and took a tissue from his pocket. Oliver wrapped the tissue around a small piece of metal. He turned it over and mouthed something.

Felicity frowned and asked: “What’s that?”

Oliver examined the piece of metal carefully and answered hesitantly: “It’s a number plate with a serial number and the name of the company. Are you working with the Biotech division of Wayne Enterprises?”

Curtis’ eyes snapped at Felicity’s when they both understood that the robbery was about their cooperation with Bruce Wayne after all. Oliver noticed the tension and he murmured after a while: “I take that as a yes.”

It woke Felicity up and she rushed to explain: “We have confidentiality agreement and the deal is still very new. Our cooperation was supposed to be NDA.”

Oliver nodded in understanding and he offered her a small smile before saying: “I understand. I worked as a CEO for QC although you did all the work. Nevertheless, I know something about confidentiality agreements.”

“That’s not true,” Felicity disagreed and Oliver arched an eyebrow in question. Felicity added quickly: “I mean I didn’t do all the work. You would have been a great CEO if you had had more time. You just had to concentrate on being the Green Arrow back then.”

Oliver smiled at her sadly. Felicity knew that losing his family’s company had been hard to Oliver. He had thought it was just one more thing that he had failed. Felicity went up to Oliver and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it, comforting. Oliver inhaled deeply and handed the number plate to Felicity. 

Felicity took the number plate. She looked at the serial number and wrinkled her nose. She recognized the serial number and she wasn’t happy about it. Oliver looked at her reaction closely and he asked with growing concern: “Did you recognized the plate?”

“Yeah,” Felicity answered.

Curtis came closer to them and he asked with confusion: “What is it or where is it from?”

Felicity’s gaze shifted between Oliver and Curtis. She showed the serial number to Curtis and he just shrugged in confusion. Felicity started explaining: “This is the serial number for a biostimulant chip prototype which Wayne Enterprises have been developing.”

“Wait. What?” Oliver asked shocked and he went on: “What do you mean? I thought you were the only ones who were developing the prototype. I didn’t even know they were doing something like this in Wayne Enterprises.”

“Neither did we before we met Mr. Wayne’s spokesman a few days ago. That’s why, they wanted to start the cooperation. Apparently, they have tried to develop the chip for quite some time now,” Felicity explained patiently.

“Why did they want to destroy your work space and equipment then?” Oliver asked while he rubbed his fingers together nervously.

“I’m not sure but I think it has something to do with firing of the leading engineer who oversaw the whole project,” Felicity reasoned tapped her bottom lip with her index finger as she thought of possible explanations.

“She was pissed. She looked like a woman who would seek a revenge,” Curtis mumbled when he recalled the meeting with the fired engineer.

“Yup,” Felicity agreed.

Then Curtis asked: “But why would she leave the number plate behind? Why would she leave any evidence if she just wanted to make everything harder for us?”

Felicity had also wondered it but she hadn’t figured it out yet. Oliver suggested quietly: “Maybe she didn’t do this because she wanted things to be harder for you guys. Perhaps she did it because she wanted to be recognized. She wanted to get caught because needed to be remembered for something. Leaving the number plate would mean she had been behind all of this. She hoped someone would tie the loose ends.”

“That’s insane,” Curtis protested.

“Is it?” Felicity asked as she thought of Oliver’s explanation. Then she added, half-joking: “Besides, how many times have we actually met a sane person? An insane engineer with a crazy motive sounds just like our type.”

Curtis snorted in response and said: “Well, that’s a new one although it makes sense. If you’re an insane person, I mean.”

“I think you should contact Mr. Wayne,” Oliver stated and crossed his arms across his chest.

Curtis clapped his hands together and exclaimed: “Well, that’s a good idea. Maybe we can actually meet him now. I want to see his handsome features in person.”

Curtis waggled his eyebrows and Felicity couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Curtis’ antics. Oliver coughed and said: “That wasn’t what I meant. This woman can be dangerous and we need to find her. What if she decides to attack you?”

Oliver looked at Felicity worriedly and she tried to offer a reassuring smile to him. She didn’t want him to start behaving over-protectively. She wouldn’t stand it so she whispered: “We’re going to be fine.”

Oliver was about to argue but he was interrupted by Curtis who said teasingly: “Oh come on, Oliver. You’re just jealous. You don’t want us to meet him in person because he might be even more handsome than you are.”

Felicity snorted and Oliver glared at her. She raised her hands up in the air in surrender before saying good-naturedly: “You’re always the most handsome man for me, babe. You know that, right?”

“You two are just impossible,” Oliver groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Donna comes to Star City for a visit and she is determined to get to know her grandchild better. Raisa may feel a bit jealous.


End file.
